Worry Causes Cancer
by Makurayami Ookami
Summary: Krad has a problem. A big problem. A problem that he wants noone to know about. COMPLETE!
1. Rose Red

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 1: Rose Red

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her.)

Krad Hikari sat underneath a willow tree. He didn't feel like socializing with his friends, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi. This wasn't normal even for Krad, who normally partcipated if only to scare Dai-chan. Krad's behavior didn't go unnoticed. A pair of amethest colored eyes watched him. They were filled with unmistakable worry. "Dark, what's wrong," asked Daisuke who had stopped trying to catch Satoshi. Dark looked at Daisuke then back to Krad.

"It's just, I've noticed he's been rather distant lately, and I kinda' miss the old Krad," Dark answered sorrow lacing his words.

"Well, why do you not go and ask him what is wrong," questioned Satoshi, who had Daisuke pinned to the ground and was now tickling him. Dark nodded in agreement and with whispered 'good lucks' from both his friend and brother he walked toward the blonde.

Krad was deep in thought. He never heard Dark walk up behind him, until he whispered, "Hey, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Krad lifted his head and shook it.

"Krad, please tell me what's wrong, cause you've been acting really distant, so don't tell me nothing is wrong, cause Krad, I just, I really want to help," said Dark.

Krad just looked at him and spoke silently, "Dark there is nothing wrong with. I know I've been acting a little strange but it's because I have a lot of things on my mind. Please, Dark, quit worrying. I'm fine, worry causes cancer." Krad smiled slightly but the kight just didn't reach his eyes.

Dark smiled. He understood Krad didn't like people trying to help him with his problems so he smiled and told him that he and Dai needed to get home so he would see him later.

Krad walked home. He had lied to Dark. He knew he shouldn't have but he didn't want him involved. Ever since Krad could remember he had tried to keep his distance, but then he came to Azumo High and everything changed.

Flashback

Krad walked down the hall. He was new to this school and just like in his old one he didn't plan on making any friends. The day had gone just as planned. No one had spoken to him and in return him to no one. It was lunch time and he was sitting on the roof away from everyone else. As he was eating his lunch, which consisted of bread and water, he heard sounds of talking. Someone was coming up the stairs.

Just then two students about the same hieght, one with fiery hair and crimson eyes, while the other had light blue hair and frozen blue eyes, came into sight. "You know, today in math i actually understood. Your tutoring has paid off. Thanks, Toshi-kun," said the readhead cheerfully.

Around the time this was said, the two noticed Krad. "Oh! Hi. You must be new here. My name is Daisuke Niwa and this is Satoshi Hiwatari," said the readhead, now identified as Daisuke, said smiling.

Over the next few weeks Krad got to know the two and then eventually after a lot of pestering from Dai-chan, as Krad and Satoshi affectionatly called him, they became good friends. Not long after Krad met someone who literally turned his world upside down. Daisuke's older brother Dark Niwa, or as the girls liked to call him, Dark Mousey. This purple-eyed playboy was always pulling pranks or causing some type of trouble, which once included blowing up the beakers in chemistry class. Krad never knew having these three as friends would change him so much.

End Flashback

Krad smiled fondly at the memory. He smiled sadly remembering how he met Dark.

Flashback

Krad walked into art class. It was the only one he had with Dai-chan and Satoshi, and apparentlly Daisuke's trouble making brother, Dark. Sitting in front of his easel and taking out his paint and brushes, Krad started painting.

15 minutes later

Krad felt someone looking over his shoulder. Sighing he asked, "Yes, how may I help you." then turned around, almost gasping, almost cause their in front of him stood someone very handsome, but Krad hid his suprise and kept his face a neutral emotionless mask.

"Hey, my name is Dark, Niwa Dark and that picture is really good. Do ya' think after your done I could have it?"

Krad raised an elegant eyebrow. "Sorry, but this painting is staying with me. Plus, Hikari don't just give art away, there have to be special conditions."

Dark smirked and leaned toward Krad's face. Krad shifted in his chair clearly a bit nervous. "I always get what I want, and I don't take no for an answer Kraddikins," Dark whispered into Krad's ear. Krad regained his composure and stood looking Dark in the eye.

"You know, Niwa, threats don't work very well on me," Krad warned golden eyes flasking dangerously.

Dark just smiled a lazy smile and said with a grin breaking through, "Take it easy, we're friends, after all. Plus the reason I wanted that picture was because it went with mine."

Dark put his arm around Krad, much to Krad's distaste, and pointed to a picture beautifully done in darker values and tones of an angelic being with deep golden eyes and blonde hair with a cross tied at the end of his long ponytail. White wings spread from his back and he seemed to look at the viewer with some unseen purpose. Thye darker colors only served to bring more attention to the white clad angel in the center. Krad then looked back at his own drawing which in the background, the colors were lighter tones and values while the being within the center smiled back. He had dark purple hair and eyes while his black clothes drew more attention to him on the lighter background. Black wings half folded adorned his back.

ITALICS "Truly," Krad thought, "These paintings definately accent each other."

After that incident Dark had often came over and spoke to him. After a while, the Niwa too, had wormed his way into Krad's heart. Both paintings now hung in Dark's bedroom.

End Flashback

Krad walked into his house, smiling as he thought about his friends. Even though deep inside he truly knew that he should tell them he was afraid, because Krad Hikari had been diagnosed with cancer.


	2. Nasty Surprise, Pleasant Outcomes

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 2: Nasty Surprise, Pleasant Outcomes

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her.)

Krad finally reached his front door, unlocking it he walked inside, his whole apartment was white save for a few framed pictures, all signed _Krad Hikari_. Walking into his bedroom, he sat down at his desk, taking out a sheet of paper the hospital had given him. It read:

_Results of test:_

_Lung Cancer- operable/left lung/ donor needed. If not found, cancer will become terminal._

_Life Expectancy- projected life expectancy without done, 1 month. With donor normal life span._

_Dr. Hatori Sohma M.D._

Krad sighed, he knew there was a slim chance he would live but, only if they found a donor. And since he had a very rare blood type, that seemed, at this point impossible, especially with his limited amount of time. As Krad thought, he let out a bitter laugh. It was all his fathers fault. He had smoked continuously five packs a day since Krad had been born. He died of terminal lung cancer by the time Krad was eleven. Krad's mother died when he was six from second-hand smoke.

Krad closed his eyes breathing slowly, when suddenly he flew into a horrid coughing fit. Putting a rag to his face, he continued to gag and choke, when finally the fit subsided. Krad removed the cloth, and discovered it was partially soaked in his blood. Placing the rag into a clothes hamper, he went into the bathroom and proceeded to take his afternoon shower.

Dark sighed. He wanted so badly to find out what was bothering his best friend. Looking up at the two paintings hung in his room he smiled. He still wasn't sure why Krad had changed his mind, but he was glad of it, especially since Krad had given it to him as a birthday present. Maybe that was one of the special circumstances he had mentioned the day Dark had asked for it.

Thinking about the paintings Dark suddenly got an idea. So he took out a small canvas, and a sheet of writing paper. The next day:

Krad walked to school. Entering the building, he went to his locker and opened it, only to find a painting. It was a beautiful renderentation of his dark angel, and Dark's light angel, except in this picture, the white angels wings were clipped and covered in blood, but instead of falling to the earth below, he was being shielded from further harm by the loving embrace of the black angel, whose wings were wrapped carefully around the white winged being.

Smiling, he discovered the artists signature, _Dark Mousey_, written on the back, which also had a small folded note pinned to the back of the canvas. It read:

_Dear Krad Hikari,_

_I know its hard for you to ask for help, and I know you like to fix your problems by yourself, but just this once, please let me be there to catch you when you fall, to be your wings when your own give out._

_-Yours Truly-_

_ Niwa, Dark_

Krad read the note several times, and with an unreadable expression placed it safely within his locker. The painting however was placed lovingly into his portfolio. Then, gathering his books, walked to class.

Dark stood by the door to the roof. It was lunchtime and he had hoped to speak to his blonde friend. He had even asked Dai and Satoshi to eat elsewhere so he could, but Krad seemed to gave avoided him all day and even now was still doing so, because he was not in his usual place, which he had bloodied a kid's nose in order to secure.

Dark smiled at the memory of Risa Harada running to the nurse, too afraid to tell her that the Hikari had hit her and not wanting to ruin her chances with Dark (which were zero in the first place) by telling on his best friend. She had told the nurse she had not been paying attention and run into one of the cement pillars on campus.

Turning to look for the illusive blonde Hikari, something caught Dark's eye. The item that caught Dark's attention was a folded piece of paper with a small rock placed on top as a paperweight.

Opening the note, Dark read the contents.

_Dearest Dark,_

_I know you wish to help, but I really don't want you to get involved because even though my wings are clipped and stain the sky, I only wish for you to fly without the burden of me. May we meet again someday, though very likely that we shall, for this may be the last you hear of me. this is because, I have been diagnosed with lung cancer. I wont live without a donor and there is none available with my blood type. Dark, I only have one month. I have gone to make arrangements. Please get on with your life and forget you ever knew a boy named Krad Hikari._

_Love,_

_Krad Hikari_

_P.S. There is something I need to tell you since I may never again have the chance to. Wo-Ai-Ni, Dark._

Dark didn't know what to say about the whole thing. Krad had cancer. Dark had to go see him, warnings be dammed, but first he needed to find out what Wo-Ai-Ni meant. It had sounded like Chinese, and only Satoshi could speak that.


	3. The Truth on Paper

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 3: The Truth on Paper

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her.)

(The rest of these are very short but two chapters will be posted instead.)

Last Time

_P.S. There is something I need to tell you since I may never again have the chance to. Wo-Ai-Ni, Dark._

Dark didn't know what to say about the whole thing. Krad had cancer. Dark had to go see him, warnings be dammed, but first he needed to find out what Wo-Ai-Ni meant. It had sounded like Chinese, and only Satoshi could speak that.

Now

Dark ran down the stairs. He needed Satoshi to translate the statement on the paper. Jumping to the bottom, he dodged out of Risa Harada's hug. He didn't have the time! Heading toward the tree outside the building, he skidded to a halt in front of Satoshi and Daisuke, both whom looked at him like he was a crazed maniac.

"Sato. I need you to translate this. Krad wrote it and you're the only one other then him, that took Chinese," said Dark gasping for breath.

"Dark, calm down, and sit," Satoshi commanded.

Dark sat down and handed Satoshi the paper. Upon reading it, both Satoshi and Daisuke gasped. Satoshi for more than one reason.

"Krad has cancer!" Daisuke sounded horrified. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Because, Dai-chan, he is an idiot," stated Satoshi who was still skimming over the text again. "Dark, do you really want to know what this means? It might be, well, it may come as a bit of a shock," Satoshi asked slightly concerned for Dark's well-being in the matter.

"Look Creepy-Bastard, just tell me what the damn slip of paper says!" Satoshi looked a little taken aback. Dark had never called him creepy bastard, especially after they had become friends.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Satoshi began, "Dark in Chinese Wo-Ai-Ni means, I love You."

Tada, the end.

Not.

Thanks to all the reviewers. It means a lot.

Kyuseisha no Hikari

Hiwatari Rakuen

neko-nya

Hakudoshi-chan

MacLee

Otaku Mom

Deathtoallclovers  
Sawamura333

Lady Elbereth Tealrose

Iarrod


	4. Thief of Art, Thief of Heart

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 4: Thief of Art, Thief of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her.)

(The rest of these are very short but two chapters will be posted instead.) (This one is longer. Promise.)

(Sorry for the delay. I couldn't find the chapter.)

Last Time

"Look Creepy-Bastard, just tell me what the damn slip of paper says!" Satoshi looked a little taken aback. Dark had never called him creepy bastard, especially after they had become friends.

Pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, Satoshi began, "Dark, in Chinese Wo-Ai-Ni means, I love You."

Now

Dark stared at Satoshi as if he had grown an extra head. "You're lying ," he said. "Krad would never like me like that!"

Satoshi was silently listening to Dark's ranting, while Daisuke looked slightly terrified. You see, they had both known Dark was into Krad, but that he was to afraid to say anything due to fear of rejection. However, only Satoshi had known about Krad's own infatuation with Dark. Satoshi was just content to watch this little drama play out, but now with the added fact of Krad's cancer, he decided to take action. Satoshi promptly shut Dark up by shoving a bread roll into his mouth, then began to explain.

"Dark, under the circumstances I will tell you what Krad told me in total confidence. Krad loves you, always has because, well I don't know what he sees in you. He never told you because, you being the perverse macho playboy that you are, flirting and whatnot, he never thought you were into guys. So no, I am not lying; yes, he likes you, yes, he has cancer, and yes, he probably plans on staying in his house till he dies a slow miserable death. So if I were you, I would go talk to him right now." Satoshi gave a slight smile. Daisuke nodded in agreement. Dark smiled and nodded, turning around he started running towards the Hikari's apartment.

Satoshi turned back to Dai-chan, but right as he went to open his mouth a roll of bread flew and pegged him in the side of the head. Satoshi frowned, and Dai started laughing. Satoshi smiled, grabbing Daisuke's chin he moved his face so that their eyes met and leaned in to whisper in Daisuke's ear. "What are you laughing at Niwa?"

Daisuke gulped. "You Sato-kun." answered Daisuke, nervous that maybe Satoshi was annoyed because he started using his surname.

Satoshi smiled at Dai's nervous posture, and sealed their lips together in a chaste kiss. This was something they kept from Dark and Krad. Only when the two hooked up would they tell them. Till then, they were "closet" lovers.

Dark ran towards Krad's house. 'That stupid bastard, why didn't he tell me. Right now I don't know whether to kiss him or kill him, or just punch him in the jaw.' Dark slowed his pace standing in front of the ominous white Hikari apartment. 'White like death.' Dark shivered at the thought. Walking up to the door, he proceeded to be the living sht out of the wooden door, while screaming, "Dait Hikari, open this door."

Suddenly the door was flung open and out stepped a very tired looked Krad Hikari. "What?" he asked in a very agitated voice.

Krad opened the door, plotting to kill anyone whom he didn't like for waking him up. "What?" he asked not bothering to even attempt to hide his irritation. Seeing it was Dark, the anger and irritation cleared away, but before Krad could ask why Dark was there and not at school, Dark leaned forward and kissed Krad, stunning the blonde. After a few seconds his mind seemed to restart itself and he kissed Dark back feverishly as he slipped his arms around Dark's slim waste, while closing his eyes and running his tongue along Dark's bottom lip, begging silently for entrance 'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.' as Dark slipped his hands around Krad's neck, while pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Thanks for the reviews:

Kaimei

Hakudoshi-chan

Lady Elbereth Tealrose

neko-nya

Kyuseisha no Hikari

MacLee

Sawamura333

IceKitty


	5. My Bloody Valentine

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 4: My Bloody Valentine

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her. Sorry its short.)

Last Time

Krad opened the door, plotting to kill anyone whom he didn't like for waking him up. "What?" he asked not bothering to even attempt to hide his irritation. Seeing it was Dark, the anger and irritation cleared away, but before Krad could ask why Dark was there and not at school, Dark leaned forward and kissed Krad, stunning the blonde. After a few seconds his mind seemed to restart itself and he kissed Dark back feverishly as he slipped his arms around Dark's slim waste, while closing his eyes and running his tongue along Dark's bottom lip, begging silently for entrance 'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.' as Dark slipped his hands around Krad's neck, while pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Now

Dark broke the kiss, only because he needed to breathe, then looking at Krad, smirked and flicked his forehead. "That's for not telling me."

Krad smiled, only slightly. "Dark…I…" but before Krad could finish he started coughing terribly, and covered his mouth with his hand. After five minutes, blood started to slip through his hands. Between his fits of coughing he managed, "Dark, call an ambulance!" before he blacked out from the stress put upon his body.

At the hospital:

Dark paced, he wanted to see Krad. He had been waiting for about thirty minutes. Dai and Satoshi sat in chairs waiting patiently on the news on Krad. "Dark, please sit, your beginning to wear a hole in the floor," said Satoshi.

"I know, but I finally get the chance to hear him say something meaningful to me and he might die," Dark screamed.

Dai looked at his sobbing brother and whispered, "It will all work out Dark, we have to be brave for Krad."

Just as Dark smiled at his little brother the doctor walked in. "Are you friends of Mr. Hikari?" They all nodded. "I need to speak with some of his immediate family."

Satoshi jumped in before Dark could answer. "Dr. Sohma, we are considered, his, immediate family. Because his family is dead, he has no one else but us."

"Very well, I have bad news. It seems that Krad's lung capacity is only at 1 and the strain of having to work harder, his healthy lung is beginning to collapse. If we want to save him, we need to find a donor. My estimation as of now is, he only has 48 hours at the max. I'm sorry but unless we find a donor, there is nothing I can do. If you want, you may visit him. He is as of now in a stable condition."

With that, Dr. Sohma left. After walking down the hall a loud thump was heard, followed by, "Tori!"

"Get off Ayame!"

"Dark?" Satoshi looked at him questioningly. "Are you going to give it to him?" Dark gave a sad smile and nodded.

Walking into the room the group saw Krad hooked up to machines and monitors, one had a soft beeping, letting them know Krad was asleep. Dai and Satoshi decided to wait outside. Dark walked up to Krad and sat in the chair next to the bed. "So, Krad, what were you going to tell me," Dark asked, looking at the sleeping form.

"You know there is something I want to give you. I have to go home now, but I just want to say, "I love you Krad, and if I could, I would give up my life to save yours." With that, Dark slipped a small purple card with white, gold, and red trim into Krad's open hand then slipped out of the room.

2 hours later:

Krad awoke and he felt something in his hand. He brought it up to his face. It was a beautiful card. Written on the font in blood red was, "Be My Valentine."


	6. THe Final Hours

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 6: The Final Hours

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her. Sorry its short.)

(Thanks to all that reviewed and are still reading and waiting for it.)

Last Time

Krad awoke and he felt something in his hand. He brought it up to his face. It was a beautiful card. Written on the font in blood red was, "Be My Valentine."

Now

Over Krad's 48 hours, Dark visited (lived) in the hospital, waiting for them, praying for the doctor to announce that a donor had been found.

Krad was sleeping, the steady beeping of the heart monitor kept Dark on edge. The nurse had asked him several times to get some air and to go eat something. Dark had refused, he wanted, no needed, to be with Krad incase something happened.

"Krad, please don't die," whispered Dark. Dark was now close to becoming a basket case. Krad's 48 hours were almost up and still a donor had not been found. The doctor had ordered the Hikari heir to be placed under anesthesia, to try and stabilize his worsening condition.

Finally, the nurse dragged Dark out of the room, saying if he died from starvation he wouldn't be any good to them anyway.

30 min. later

Dark walked back to Krad's room, thinking of the odds that had been stacked against his blonde, 'wait, did I just think of Krad as his.' Well the blonde had confessed his love to him, indirectly yes, but it was still a confession none the less.

Walking into Krad's room he discovered the blonde was gone, the room was empty. Grabbing the closest nurse he asked, well, demanded what happened. "While you were gone, Mr. Hikari's good lung collapsed, and his other one is pumping his blood at a slower, weaker pace. His heart failed, he is in critical condition in ICU. (Intensive Care Unit)

Dark ran toward ICU, 'I have to see him!' but before he could find Krad's room, he was stopped by the nurse telling him no one but immediate (mother or father) relations could visit him.

Dark had to await the news of his blonde in the waiting room. Satoshi had told him, "Don't worry, Krad will be fine. If I know him, he still lives by his own Hikari rule. 'If something becomes precious to you, never give it up.' So Krad's not giving his precious thing up very easily."

"What precious to him," had been Dark's question, and Satoshi merely smiled softly and said, "Dark if you are that blind that you can't see, that Krad's most precious thing, his most precious person is…you…Dark."

(A/N. Keep watching. This ain't the end yet.)


	7. The 47th Hour

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 7: The 47th Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her. Sorry its short.)

(Thanks to all that reviewed and are still reading and waiting for it.)

Last Time

Dark had to await the news of his blonde in the waiting room. Satoshi had told him, "Don't worry, Krad will be fine. If I know him, he still lives by his own Hikari rule. 'If something becomes precious to you, never give it up.' So Krad's not giving his precious thing up very easily."

"What's precious to him," had been Dark's question, and Satoshi merely smiled softly and said, "Dark if you are that blind that you can't see, that Krad's most precious thing, his most precious person is…you…Dark."

Now

Dark sat outside in the waiting room, waiting, hoping, and praying to any god he knew, hoping one would hear him, that his light would be okay.

Just then, when all seemed lost, the doctor hurried into the room. "Are you Dark Niwa?"

Dark nodded, "What happened, what's wrong?" Dark wanted to know.

"Calm down, I have news about your friend, he is stable for now, and he is conscious, also we found him a donor. A very good lung came in today for him, but the bad news is that his state of health if we operate only has a 45 chance of surviving," stated the doctor.

"I want to see him."

"You can see him while he is prepared for surgery, which will take about five minutes, time is the key here because if we don't act now he will die."

Dark nodded and ran to see his blonde angel. Opening the door Dark spotted Krad. He looked horrid, he was very pale, more than usual. He looked over at the nurses running around getting things ready.

Krad finally noticed Dark standing there and smiled weakly, but couldn't talk because of the oxygen mask placed over his face to help him breathe.

Dark walked over to him and grabbed his hand, stroking the back with his thumb. "You're going to be okay," Dark said, "Remember what you told me, a Hikari never gives up anything without a good reason. Well you had better get better get through this cause when I sneak into heaven from hell, I will demand to know why the hell you left!"

Krad smiled at Dark, and a few tears fell as his eyes closed, for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time, cause the first thing he wanted to see when he woke up was Dark.

Dark was ushered out of the room. It was time for Krad to go into surgery. Once again he prayed to any god, spirit, demon, or other deity, even to his Niwa (thief) ancestors that his light wouldn't die.

Krad's Dream:

He was walking in a field, everything was beautiful down to the water and flower. Only one tree stood within the expanse of scenery. It sat right on the edge of the lake. Sitting under the tree were two people, walking closer he saw one was Dark and the other was…his mother.

His mom smiled at him, and said, "Please Krad, honey come join me, stay here."

Krad stared wide eyed at her, "No, I will not, your not here."

"Yes, honey, I am. Please why don't you stay here for me, so we can make up for the time we lost!"

"NO! I wont, if I do I will miss out on the time I can spend with the one I love."

"That's my boy, go to him Krad. This is the final hour."

And everything went dark…

(A/N. Enjoy. R&R.)


	8. This is a Dream

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 8: This is a Dream OR Red Over White

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name. All credit is due to her. Sorry its short. Please don't kill me after this chapter. It ain't my fault and there's still two chapters to go.)

(Thanks to all that reviewed and are still reading and waiting for it.)

Last Time

Krad's Dream:  
He was walking in a field, everything was beautiful down to the water and flower. Only one tree stood within the expanse of scenery. It sat right on the edge of the lake. Sitting under the tree were two people, walking closer he saw one was Dark and the other was…his mother.

His mom smiled at him, and said, "Please Krad, honey come join me, stay here."  
Krad stared wide eyed at her, "No, I will not, your not here."

"Yes, honey, I am. Please why don't you stay here for me, so we can make up for the time we lost!"

"NO! I wont, if I do I will miss out on the time I can spend with the one I love."

"That's my boy, go to him Krad. This is the final hour."

And everything went dark…

Now   
He was floating in darkness, endless nothing, a forgotten wasteland set adrift within a realm of time. Suddenly he was falling into what was unknown, perhaps there was a bottom. He dreaded the answer.

Krad Pov  
"I'm sorry Dark!" I cried as tears spilled from the corner of my eyes, then I felt a painful burning sensation on my back between my shoulders. I opened my eyes when the pain vanished. I was no longer falling, but now was floating, no flying in the abyss. A voice spoke, "Just like your mother, bitch that she was. I should have known, I'd get a bastard of a son." My eyes narrowed, and I drew up a posture similar to that of a wounded predator, intent on fighting till my last breath.

I knew that voice and it sent chills up my spine. "Hello father," I greeted him with all the sarcastic respect I could muster for the man I despised more than Risa Harada.

"Welcome Krad, I thought you would never join me, but it is strange for you to end up here, especially seeing you were given white wings. Now Krad, how have you been?"

I could see the figure the voice belonged to now, a tall man with cold golden eyes, and shoulder length silver hair, and a fake smile that would make the dead roll over and puke in their graves.

"Well," I gave a false smirk, "I was having a pretty decent day, until you dropped in and then the party, which by the way R.S.V.P. only, went straight to hell." I hope I pissed the bastard off.

"Seems your attitude still needs adjusting."

Yup, I pissed him off. But I was shocked because just like the idiot said, I did have white wings spread gracefully from my back. My father had great red wings, spread like omens of death. "Tell me father, why am I here, because I will tell you like I told mother. I am going home!" he smirked, that is NOT good.

"You, I brought you here, and…" suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind me and whispered in my ear, "…tell me Krad, my son, how are you going home, and most importantly, how will you get out of this?" suddenly I felt a surge of pain in my lower abdomen. I touched my stomach, and brought my hand back up to my face. It was covered in blood, my blood. With a horrid crack my wings were broken and the last thing I remember before blacking out was cold, harsh laughter.

In the real world:

Suddenly the heart monitor stopped beeping, and Krad Hikari's heart stopped beating.

(A/N. Please don't kill me its not my fault, its hers. If I get 5 updates within the next two days I'll give you the next chapter early.)


	9. Love’s Promise

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 9: Love's Promise/ A new Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name.

All credit is due to her. Sorry its short. One chapter to go.)

(Thanks to all that reviewed and are still reading and waiting for it.)

Last Time  
In the real world:

Suddenly the heart monitor stopped beeping, and Krad Hikari's heart stopped beating.

Now 

Dark woke with a start. Something had happened to Krad, he just knew it.

"Please Krad, you must come back to me," whispered Dark.

Somewhere in another plane:  
"Please Krad, you must come back to me." 

"That voice, I know that voice." Golden eyes opened and refocused with a determination

rising like fire within them. "I'm coming Dark!" broken white wings spread swiftly, broken

bone setting back into place. Krad's wings stretched to full span, and with strong flaps rose

once more into the air. "I will come back!"

And somewhere, a heart monitor beeped with signs of life!


	10. The Final Hour

Worry Causes Cancer

Chapter 10: Final Hour AKA Remembered Light, Returning Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel.

(A/N. This is my friend's piece of work that has been typed under my name.

All credit is due to her. Last chapter..)

(Thanks to all that reviewed.)

Last Time

Somewhere in another plane:  
"Please Krad, you must come back to me." 

"That voice, I know that voice." Golden eyes opened and refocused with a determination

rising like fire within them. "I'm coming Dark!" broken white wings spread swiftly, broken

bone setting back into place. Krad's wings stretched to full span, and with strong flaps rose

once more into the air. "I will come back!"

And somewhere, a heart monitor beeped with signs of life!

Now

Krad faced his father. "You can't keep me here, this place isn't for me. In fact, not even close to what I imagine my hell or heaven to be."

"I can keep you here you ungrateful little bastard," screamed the red-winged Hikari!

"As much as I hated living and even as much as I hate this place, I have someone whom I love waiting for me. And I will live for him, for he is my light!" As Krad said this he held out his hand and within it formed a single white feather. "Now father I bid you farewell, wait I lied." Krad smirked and threw the feather at his father. As it drew closer it split into other feathers. As the feathers hit their target, Krad turned, smiling as the world and the pain filled screams faded around him.

Dark paced, he wanted to see Krad. The doctor had came into the room and said that Krad had survived the surgery with quite a scare. But now the worst was to come. If his body didn't accept the lung, he would die. His percentage of survival would increase but it was still very low.

Finally, the doctor walked in. "Mr. Niwa, your friend…his body accepted the lung, he is fine now, that we are sure of. You may go see him fore a few minutes." With that said Dark rushed past the doctor into Krad's room. Looking at Krad, Dark noticed his face was pale, and sweat covered his forehead, but a soft smile was on his face.

Dark smiled, the blonde was okay.

Dark knelt by Krad, placed his hand on Krad's, and laid his head on the bed. "I'm glad you keep your promises," whispered Dark.

"So am I…"

Dark's voice hitched in his throat and his head shot up. Krad smiled lovingly at him and weakly gave a laugh. "You should close your mouth, someone may get an idea."

Dark blushed, Krad was never this affectionate, well sober at least.

"I love you, my wayward Darkness."

"Krad," violet eyes teared up.

"So am I, because in life or death, either would be unbearable without you."

Dark squeezed Krad's hand. "I'll go let the doctor know your awake, and I'll get you something to drink."

"Alright, I was thirsty anyway."

Krad made a full recovery and Krad broke the news of he and Dark to Risa, after he broke her nose the second time. Dark went on to scare the living crap out of Satoshi and Daisuke by following them on their date and taking a picture of them during a makeout session, scaring Dai, and pissing off Sato.

The only thing that proved to be more exciting for the two lovers, was the homecoming dance.

But that is another story for your imagination.


End file.
